


Starbucks Doesn't Serve Death Wish Coffee

by boy1dr, Tashi_Lupin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Tim, Multi, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Okay, so technically Dick isn't supposed to have a secret bag of Death Wish coffee at the Starbucks he manages. But then again, the coffee-addicted mechanic next door shouldn't be so goddamn perfect. Conner has no idea how he got dragged into this mess, and at this point he's just hanging on for dear life.





	Starbucks Doesn't Serve Death Wish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timberlydrake_wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/gifts).



> Happy birthday Timmytam!!!!! We hope you like this! We love you and are so proud of you! - Dick and Kon <3

“Alright, I think that's everything.” Dick nodded, hands on his hips as he looked at his new trainee. Dick had been manager at this branch of Starbucks for a year now. It wasn’t great pay, but it was enough as he worked his way through grad school. Plus, it had pretty good benefits. In comparison, his trainee Conner was fresh from the cornfield and had only ever worked in a slow-paced diner back home in Smallville that was nothing like the fast paced rush of Gotham City.

Conner rubbed at the back of his neck and pointed at a bag of Death Wish coffee beans half hidden behind the flour. “Uhhh… What’s that?”

“That is nothing you need to worry about,” Dick said. He raised a hand as if to pat him on the shoulder, but then pulled it back. “Seriously, don’t worry.”

“That’s not Starbucks coffee. Aren’t you worried about getting in trouble?”

“Conner, look,” Dick explained with an easy smile. “I’m the manager. I can’t get in trouble. It’s a gift from the Starbucks Gods.”

“What if someone told corporate on you?”

“ _You wouldn’t_.” Dick narrowed his eyes.

“I won’t if you tell me what it’s for…” Conner put on his best innocent farm boy look and toed at the ground. Dick pulled him into a more private corner and held him by the arms, whispering.

“Okay, fine. So there’s this guy who works at the garage right by here.” He bit his lip and looked off into the distance as he thought about how to explain without sounding like a COMPLETE idiot. “See, he likes coffee. Like, really likes coffee.”

“We work at a Starbucks.” Conner raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Shit, really? I hadn’t noticed!” Dick sighed. “He’s cute, okay? And he likes Death Wish and we don’t normally carry it--”

“Because we’re a Starbucks,” Conner interjected.

“And so if you see, like, a total dreamboat with engine grease on his face come in and ask for ‘the usual,’ just let me handle it. Or go get him a cake pop while I brew the good stuff. He likes chocolate.”

“Should I, like, charge him or…? Do we not do that for dreamboat mechanics?”

“Just charge him for a Venti cup of coffee. The cake pops are on the house because of our ‘customer rewards program.’"

“That’s not how the rewards program works…” Conner trailed off, staring at his boss like he was asking him for soviet nuclear codes.

“Well he won’t know that unless he ever goes to a different Starbucks.” Dick shrugged. “It’ll be fine. He’s usually only like two thirds conscious anyway. Thus the Death Wish.”

“Is your boyfriend seriously worth all this?”

“Ummmmmmm. He’s not exactly my boyfriend. Yet. I’m working on it?”  

Conner facepalmed.

The bell over the door jingled and Dick pushed Conner out of the kitchen. “Go, go, there's a customer, don’t stand there, get the order. You aren’t in Kansas anymore.”

In walked a mess. But the most beautiful mess Conner had ever seen. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, and there was engine grease all over his face. A smudge on his left cheekbone, one on the tip of his nose, and a bit by his hairline like he’d swiped his hand across his brow. Small pieces of hair fell in bedraggled strands around his face, framing startlingly blue eyes and he looked half asleep, bags a mile long under his eyes.

He was smaller than Conner expected Dick’s hot mechanic not-boyfriend to be. Not only that he was short, a good head shorter than Conner, but also that he was thin and small-boned, though what Conner could see of his body was covered in wiry muscle.

“Yeah, uh, could I please get the usu-” The man narrowed his eyes like he just noticed Conner. “Wait. You’re new, you wouldn’t know. Venti Death Wish?” He smiled at him and Conner could feel his heart go BA-DUNK in his chest.

“Uhh… Yeah,” Conner tried to stop himself from gaping as he grabbed a cake pop from the display case as Dick had instructed him to. “Here. On the house.”

The mystery mechanic’s eyes lit up as he took it, his hand brushing Conner’s as the pop exchanged hands. Conner could feel himself blush as red as cherry pie.

“Oh! Chocolate, thats my favorite,” the man smiled and Conner’s heart went BA-DUNK again. He was sure everyone in a mile radius could hear it. “Nice.”

“Tim! Hey!” Dick said. He was all smiles, a hint of pink high on his cheekbones. “Just a sec I’ll get the beans ground fresh for you.”

“Famks, Dick,” Tim said, mouth full of cake pop.

Conner ducked into the kitchen after ringing Tim up, mumbling something about checking on Dick and the coffee, but he sure Tim couldn’t hear him over his blush.

“Dick.”

Dick didn’t turn his back, the grinder drowning out Conner’s voice.

“Dick,” he said again once the beans finished. “Dick you were right. I can’t talk to him everytime he looks at me it’s just...” Conner slapped his chest twice. “Y’know?”

Dick grinned. “Told you he was a dreamboat.”

“A man who’s covered in grease and looks like he hasn’t slept in three days shouldn’t be that hot.”

“And yet.” Dick sighed wistfully.

“I have never been so glad that my truck’s a piece of crap.” Conner leaned against the wall and slid down it slightly, head in his hands. “Please don’t fire me for being in love with your not-boyfriend.” His voice was muffled by his hands.

“Oh dude I can’t blame you. I think everyone he’s ever met is a little bit in love with him. Besides, the more the merrier and all that.” He grinned and winked.

Conner slid to sitting on the floor as Dick went to take Tim his coffee. “Rao almighty,” Conner said to himself, staring at the floor. “I’m surrounded by hot guys. This job is going to kill me. I am literally going to die.”

“Please don’t do it during work hours,” Dick said as he came back in. “That’d be a hell of a lot of paperwork and I don’t want to do it.”

Tim came in two more times during Conner’s shift  and it was the same routine- he would order a Venti Death Wish, seem surprised at being handed a cake pop, tip with crinkled, vaguely greasy bills, and Conner would try to stop his face from resembling the flag of China. It didn’t work, as Dick was quick to point out. Granted, Dick didn’t really have a leg to stand on considering he went pink as a lady slipper whenever Tim smiled at him.

* * *

“Roy, I can’t do this,” Tim said, pushing his hair back behind his ears as he was practically face first in a motor.

“I’m pretty sure you know how to do an oil change,” Roy said, sliding out from underneath the car to Tim’s right.

“I’m not talking about an oil change, Roy,” Tim replied, shaking his head. The hair popped back out from behind his ears and brushed against the dipstick. “There’s _another_ hot barista and I’m probably going to die and--is it too hot in there to you too? Because the new guy looks kinda flushed too, and my face is always way too hot when I’m in there and- Roy stop laughing at me!”

“That would be known as blushing, my young Padawan,” Roy said once he calmed down. He had a knowing smirk on his face, which always drove Tim up a wall- he always hated it when his boss meddled in his personal life, though not quite enough to stop talking about his personal life.

Roy stood and clapped his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Look bud, next time you go just give one of them- heck both of them if you want, I don’t judge- your number. That’s all you need to do. The only one going to die from their relationship here is me.”

Tim spluttered. “Roy! That is, I can’t, That’s their place of work! What if someone came in here and gave _you_ their number, huh?”

Roy shrugged, nonplussed. “That’s how I met Jade.”

Tim puffed up his chest and looked Roy in the eyes. “You know what, fine. I’ll try it, but if it blows up in my face-”

“Consider it a Roy Harper special.” Roy grinned and gave his star employee finger guns. “Trust me on this. It’ll work.”


End file.
